


The Complications of Leaving the Nest

by Prettybatgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is 18 and Mari is 19 since I love Mari being older fight me, Adrien never went to public school, F/M, aged up/right out of Lycee, roommates au, this is my first fic so I am sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettybatgirl/pseuds/Prettybatgirl
Summary: After spending nearly his entire life contained in the walls of his father's mansion, a now 18-year-old Adrien Agreste decides it is time to move out and live a "normal" life. Well as normal of a life that one of Paris' heroes can live. Luckily, his friend Nino knows someone looking for a flat mate.After struggling for years to be Ladybug as well as keep her secret second life from her parents, Marinette Dupain-Cheng wants to move out and gain her independence. Thankfully, her good friend Nino knows someone else seeking their freedom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I am trying my hardest with this, so if you have any suggestions or advice or corrections or anything please comment below so I can improve :)

The second most beautiful sight to Adrien was a Parisian twilight.

He loved watching the bright, sun-stained colors of the sun fade into the darkening blue sky; the final hints of daylight perishing and being replaced by the freedom of night. When the darkness of night enveloped Paris it meant he wouldn’t have to be Adrien Agreste, but instead himself. His thumb spun his ring rapidly on his finger as he looked at that very sight through his windows. In the distance, he saw the silhouette of his partner swinging across the brightly lit city causing his heart to flutter to attention. On instinct, he leaned toward the figure, his action only stopping when his forehead met the cool glass. Paris was growing darker; it was becoming their time, but instead…

“Now that you are finished with your education,” his father voiced ever emotionless behind him, “Your schedule will be cleared to allow more photo shoots and shows. As we’ve discussed, you will also be…”

Adrien stopped listening at that point for he had heard this “conversation” a million times before. Essentially, his father was saying “I own you and you are to do what I say”, and next on the script Adrien was to respond “Yes father” before being dismissed to sleep. While he most always ignored that last bit, he mostly fit his father’s narrative pretty well: he was a well mannered, privately educated model for the Agreste brand who also excelled at piano, fencing, and mandarin, A.K.A. the Perfect son. 

“Understood?” His father spoke, piercing his thoughts. 

“Yes father.” Adrien responded back instantly, turning and nodding to the famous designer, who only hummed in response before leaving, flicking Adrien’s light switch on his way out and leaving his son in the cold darkness of his spacious room.

The moment the teen heard his door click shut, he crumpled his hand into a fist and spun to punch the window in a well oiled motion, his knuckles doing no damage to the bulletproof glass. He felt a movement in his shirt as his Kwami floated before him, his small paws clutching a particularly smelly piece of camembert. His green eyes flickered to his chosen’s as he spoke, “Watch it kid, don’t want to break your hand.”

“I don’t want to do it anymore.” 

“Kid…”

“I’m sick of it!” Adrien shouted, sad emerald eyes meeting concerned ones. “I am sick of being his doll and spending my life doing what he wants. He didn’t want me to go to public school? I spent my education in my room. He didn’t want me to be friends with Nino? I practically stopped talking to him. He didn’t want me to go to University? I didn’t apply anywhere. Everything I do is for him!”

“So move out.”

Adrien laughed bitterly at the thought.

“I’m serious,” Plagg expressed, floating before the model’s face, “You turned 18 last week; you are an adult.”

“It’s not that easy…”

“It is exactly that easy.” Plagg huffed, agitated. 

Adrien was prepared to argue that no, it is not that easy, only to be interrupted by a large neon explosion in the park outside his window. “Duty calls,” he muttered, “Claws Out!”

\---

Ten minutes later, Chat Noir and Ladybug laid flat on the roof of a nearby theatre watching the cloudless night sky. The battle against Raver- an overwhelmed University student who only wanted to party- had gone a lot easier than either of them had expected. The two heroes hadn’t even used their Lucky Charm or Cataclysm, which almost never happened. As Chat Noir turned his gaze from the stars to his Lady, he thanked the gods that it had tonight. Sometimes he felt as though Ladybug was the only real person in his life; the only friend who loved him for him, and not for being a rich, handsome model. Of course, he thought bitterly, she didn’t know that about him. She had insisted that they keep their identities secret, even after three years of working together to protect Paris. 

“I can hear you thinking, Kitty.”

Chat Noir smirked at the blue eyes that now bore into his own. “Well, my Lady, it is not often I get a chance to take a cat nap with Lady Luck.”

Ladybug’s laugh was soft and bubbly, causing his face to burn and his heart to throb like it always did around her. He wished he could meet her, not as Ladybug but as her civilian self. Many nights of his were spent imagining what she was like, where she lived, what she loved, what her home life was like…

“Bugaboo, can I ask you something a little personal?”

Ladybug’s brows furrowed slightly. “Depends on what it is.”

“Do you… still live with your parents?”

Ladybug’s eyes grew comically wide at the question before she swallowed hard. “Uh... Yeah. I graduated this summer, so I haven’t quite left the nest yet.”

But before Chat could question her more, she leaped to her feet and grabbed her trusted Yo-yo. “Speaking of parents,” she started as she walked to the roof’s edge, “mine must be worried sick about me. I sorda left in the middle of dinner for this. See ya later, Kitty!”

And with that she was gone, diving gracefully of the building and propelling herself across the city and away from her feline partner.

“Must be nice.” Chat spoke to the now empty space where she had sat. Standing and stretching, he looked towards the light of the Agreste Mansion in the distance for a long moment before extending his staff and fleeing into the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am trying my hardest with this, so if you have any suggestions or advice or corrections or anything please comment below so I can improve :)

Marinette practically tripped through her front door when she finally got home. She had spent most of the day at Alya’s, then had gone home for dinner only to have to leave the moment she sat down to battle the Raver. Guilt boiled in her gut as she made her way to the dinner table that now sat empty save her plate of cold food. Once again she had missed supper to protect Paris. If only Hawkmoth could reschedule his attacks, she thought bitterly as she grabbed the plate of food and padded to the microwave.

When Alya spoke of what being Ladybug would be like, she often claimed the most difficult part would be the fighting. Marinette had always nodded along and agreed, but she knew the reality of the situation; fighting was a breeze compared to living a double life. Missing classes, dinners, parties, homework, meetings, shifts… Over the years she had practically watched her parents’ trust in her wane as the letters from school added up. Excuses were hard to come by when she had used most all of them her first couple of months on the job.

But school was finished now- well, at least Lycee. She was free from all responsibilities besides her work at the bakery, yet she still felt as though she was a disappointment whenever she would leave in the middle of a conversation with her papa, or when she would run away from her extended family at the strangest times. She knew her parents loved her unconditionally, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be upset with her, which was now often the case due to her responsibilities that she could never tell them of. 

She sat at her computer desk in her room, the plate of warmed meat and vegetables placed in front of her. Her Kwami sat perched on her head, munching on a cookie that Marinette had snatched from the kitchen on her way up to her room. They both ate in silence, the stress of the day thick in the air. Eventually, Tikki broke the silence, “What's bothering you, Marinette?”

The teen only groaned in response, causing the small red god to float before her chosen’s eyes. “You do know that a groan is not an answer, right?”

“I’m sorry, Tikki,” Marinette sighed, pushing her half eaten dinner away, “I just feel really bad about running out on my parents. Again.”

“Being Ladybug isn’t an easy job.”

“Believe me, I know. I love them so much… I just hate disappointing them.”

Another silence. 

“Do you remember what Chat asked me earlier? About living with my parents?”

The Kwami nodded.

“That got me thinking… maybe I should move out.”

\---

The next day found Marinette eating lunch in a nearby diner with Alya and Nino. Sinking her teeth into a burger, Alya spoke through her chewing, “You’wre mowving out?”

Marinette giggled at her friends antics. “I just think it's time, you know? I’m 19, I’ve graduated…”

“Do you have any money saved up?” Nino asked, swatting his girlfriend’s prying fingers from his fries and earning a nod from the other girl.

“What about a place, do you have one picked out?” 

Marinette pulled out her phone, showing the couple an apartment she had been looking into the night before. It was nice -if small- with a large kitchen/living room (with a balcony, which would work well for her other life) as well as two bedrooms and a bathroom. Nothing above average, but it was only a block away from her parent’s home, which meant that she could still work at the Bakery as a source of money as well as treats. After a long minute of scrolling through the pictures on the small screen, Alya prodded “Two bedrooms. Who is going to be your roommate?”

The color drained from the pale girl’s face.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” The other girl said with a cunning smirk. Marinette wrapped her hands around her pigtails and pulled them in distress. She forgot about that part. Who could she live with? Alya had to stay home with her siblings, and her only other best friend wasn’t exactly roommate material. Her lips quirked at the thought of Chat Noir cleaning the dishes, or vacuuming his cat hair off of the couch. 

“Don’t stress it,” Nino’s ever calming voice reassured, piercing through her thoughts, “We can find you a roommate. It’s not hard finding teenagers wanting to leave the nest.”

“Thanks, guys.” Marinette said, a grin growing on her face. How lucky was she to have such good friends?

\---

Adrien laid flat on the black leather of the backseat of his limo. Though he had learned to drive three years ago, his father insisted that he still be escorted, “in case of emergency” as if one of Paris’ protectors couldn’t handle a little action- of course, his father didn’t know that part about him. Holding his all too bright phone before his upside down face, he brought up his nearly barren recent messages. Three conversations. He had had three conversations in the past ten months. 

Pressing Nino’s name, he felt a sharp jab of guilt in his gut. The last message was from Nino. On Christmas. Four months ago. 

[Nino:] Merry Christmas bro!!!

Adrien had never answered. He specifically remembered reading the message before being dragged away to dress as a “young and sexy” Santa Claus- the things his father made him do. He had planned on getting back to his friend, but the time had flown away from him as it always had. 

[Adrien:] Hey Merry Christmas to you too!I know it's been awhile since we talked, but are you by any chance looking for a roommate?


	3. Chapter 3

[Adrien:] I'm not seeing her anywhere

[Nino:] Look behind the counter. Remember, her parents own the place dude

Adrien brought his eyes up from his phone, meeting the rather large, mustached man behind the counter's gaze. Definitely not Marinette, the "Super cute designer/baker" as Nino had described her. He began to feel awkward hovering in the middle of the bakery, so he began to browse the delicious looking baked goods throughout the store, making note of the cheesy treats that Plagg may want. Then, he heard a voice call from the back. 

"Alright Papa, it's noon! I'm heading out!"

The blonde snapped his attention towards the voice, spotting a pig-tailed girl emerging from what he assumed was the kitchen. She kissed the mustached man on the cheek while untying her apron, hanging it on a rack after. She was rather cute, Adrien thought, catching a glimpse of her bright blue eyes and the galaxy of freckles below them that seemed to dance across her cheeks as she smiled. Definitely cute. Finally her eyes landed on him and grew comically wide before she called out softly across the bakery. "Adrien?"

\---

Adrien could tell she recognized him. When Nino had told him she was a designer, he was worried that his fame and father would be a problem, but Nino had assured him that she was "cool". And she was, for the most part. As they walked down the sidewalk outside her home she kept quiet, her head down as she silently lead them. Where to, Adrien had no idea. "So..." He began, hoping to break the awkward tension between them, "Nino said you are a designer, are you a fan of my father's?"

She stopped, her eyes still on her toes. "I- uh... yeah, a huge fan. Uhm... Nino didn't tell me... I didn't know you were... I mean-"

Adrien brought his hand to her shoulder, interrupting her. "It's not big deal if you're a fan or anything, I don't mind. I'm just making conversation"

He practically felt her stress heavy on her shoulders as she let out a sigh and met his eyes with her own. "I just... I didn't want you thinking I was doing this because of you, or your father. I had no idea you were THAT Adrien."

"It's fine, really," His warm, kind smile melted into a feline like grin as he brought his hands to his hips in a sassy pose, "Besides, it's not every day you get the chance to live with a handsome, famous model."

Marinette laughed then, her worries seeming to melt away as she finally began to relax around him. She then rolled her eyes, growing a smirk to rival his own. "Well usually I cut model's heads off fashion photos, so..."

Adrien gasped in dramatic, mock horror. She ignored him, instead walking once more and leaving him behind. His heart throbbed at her teasing, his grin blooming as he scrambled after her. Yeah, he thought, they would get along just fine. 

\---

Initially, Marinette was worried about meeting Adrien. The idea of sharing an apartment with a stranger- a boy no less!- seemed so outlandish to her, but Nino vouched for the boy vehemently, and she was pretty desperate for a roommate. He described Adrien as "A super cute, smart dude", and Marinette had to agree. When she had seen that Adrien was none other than Adrien AGRESTE (thanks for the warning, Nino), she had feared that he would think she was using him, but he had quickly reassured her that there was nothing to worry about. She didn't know what to expect when she saw a famous model standing in her bakery, but it definitely wasn't that he would be such a huge dork. Adrien was kind and extremely respectful, but also witty, keeping up their playful banter throughout their whole walk as she led him to a local ice cream shop not far from the bakery. 

Inside, they received their frozen treats and sat at the counter before the shop's window, looking out at the beautiful Parisian street. While Adrien spun on his stool leisurely, Marinette pulled up the familiar real estate website on her phone, searching for the apartment. Once she found it, she slid the phone across the counter top towards the blonde. "Here."

Adrien swooped the phone up, bringing it inches from his eyes as he examined the site. Marinette distracted herself with her ice cream for a few minutes until he dramatically set her phone down. "I love it!" he declared, green eyes filled with excitement and wonder. She couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's not that big, but I like that about it. It's small, more homey and nice."

Marinette's heart fluttered for what felt like the dozenth time that day, her smile growing. "I feel the same way," She raised an eyebrow, letting mischief pull her smile into a smirk before she continued, "Too bad I haven't found a good roommate."

Adrien raised a brow right back at her. "Oh? Did I fail your test?"

"Yeah, something about you just screams "Evil Murderer" to me." She said with a shrug. 

Adrien broke into giggles then, causing Marinette to blush fiercely as she laughed with him. Once he calmed down, his face grew sincere as his green eyes met her blue steadily. "But, honestly Marinette, I am down to do this if you are. You seem great, and I have been wanting to move out for a while."

Marinette paused for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'd like that." She stuck her hand out between them, and he quickly met it with his own in a gentle handshake as they shared a long, warm look before the window shattered before them, a sonic boom echoing throughout Paris. 

"Akuma." They both said in perfect sync, rising from their stools.

"I should get back to the bakery. Are you alright on your own?" She asked, adrenaline already rushing through her veins, her body anticipating a good fight.

"I'm fine, you should go." He said, his voice sounding more disappointed than scarred. "I'll text you tonight."

Marinette nodded and ran out the door towards an abandoned alley way, her face flushed the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a month!!!! I'm a bad person who neglects their fic, I know.
> 
> So sparks are flying between Mari and Adrien, but what about their feelings for Ladybug and Chat Noir? 
> 
> As always please comment if you find anything wrong so that I can improve as a writer <3


	4. Chapter 4

At 1:13, Sonic Boomerang, an Akuma who threw all sorts of trick boomerangs so hard and fast that they caused devastating sonic booms, attacked Paris.

At 9:02, Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated her, saving Paris once again.

That was about seven and a half hours of fighting, a half hour of retreating and recharging, and fifteen minutes of transforming and finding the damn Akuma. Chat Noir had used two Cataclysms and recharged for a third, and Ladybug had used three Lucky Charms. 

Needless to say, Marinette was exhausted.

She walked through the door around 9:15, telling her parents that she stayed at a shop owner's Akuma shelter during the attack. Over the years, hundreds of shelters had been built throughout the city for the frequent attacks, so her parents didn't question it. She wondered if Adrien would believe her. 

By the time the girl dragged her self into the bathroom, shower, then up the stairs to her room, it was 10:00. Way past her bedtime, she thought bitterly. 

She quietly crept through her room, getting dressed silently as to not wake Tikki. The poor Kwami was so tired that she had went to bed the moment they had gotten home. Marinette knew how much being Ladybug took out of her, so she couldn't even imagine how drained Tikki must have felt. Finally ready to fall asleep, she krept up the stairs to her loft. Though it was Spring, the night still chilled her, so she was quick to burrow under her horde of blankets. Just as she began to drift off, however, she heard her phone violently vibrating on the shelf beside her. Worried about waking Tikki, she immediately answered it, whispering into the recorder. "Hello?"

_"Hey girl- it's Alya."_

"Hang on," Marinette whispered, silently cursing her best friend's timing while climbing on to her balcony wrapped in blankets. "OK, hey."

_"Hey! I know it's late, but I've been up working on the blog. Today's attack was crazy intense." ___

"Tell me about," Marinette harrumphed, ungracefully falling into her patio chair. "I was in a shelter for like, eight hours."

_"Yikes. It was pretty rough out there, I hope LB is alright." ___

"And Chat Noir." Marinette said without missing a beat.

_"And Chat Noir. On a different subject, how was meeting Adrien?" ___

Marinette immediately grew flush, her toes curling and a smile sprouting on her face. For the first time that night, she felt warm, remembering the blonde's biting wit and emerald eyes. "It went great. He was really nice- a perfect gentlemen. I think he'll be a fine roommate."

_"God, Mari, you sound like you're head over heels. Nino met the kid playing some online game, how dreamy can he be?" ___

"Alya, he's..." Marinette paused, considering what she was about to say. If Nino hadn't told Marinette Adrien's identity, or even Alya, then he probably had a good reason. Being a celebrity was rough, she knew that well, but at the end of the day she got to live a normal life. Adrien didn't get that- his public persona was himself, his own face and name. He probably doesn't want to be Adrien Agreste, the famous model, but instead Adrien, the nice dork. If they were going to be roommates, she was going to have to respect that. "He's really cool, thats all. Besides, we're just sharing an apartment, not wedding vows."

_"Not yet~" ___

The two girls broke into a fit of giggles then. Yeah, she was dead tired, but Marinette truly was happy to talk with Alya, any day or night. She was her best friend, and she always brought a smile to Marinette's face, even at her worst, and she truly loved her for that. Eventually they calmed down, and Marinette yawned rather dramatically.

_"Well, you sound like the walking dead, so I'm going to let you go to bed while I finish this article."_

"Okay, mom. Don't you stay up all night working on that!" 

_"Have you met me? Night!"_

"Night." Marinette cooed, letting Alya end the call seconds later. She stood up and stretched, roaring another yawn before dropping through her hatch. That night, she fell asleep to the sound of Tikki's soft snoring and thoughts of blonde hair and green eyes.

\---

Adrien woke up early the next morning, his body aching in protest at the shrillness of his alarm. He would have loved to plunge back into bed and drift once more into the peaceful void of sleep, but of course, he had a photo shoot. At least it was his last for a while, he thought bitter-sweetly.

________________His conversation about moving out with his father the night before had gone exactly as expected: dismally. His father found the idea horrendous, calling it "a foolish, temporary fixation", but in the end, Adrien told him that he was an adult with his own savings and life, and that it wasn't up for debate. That moment of defiance had surprised even himself, but afterwards he felt a burning pride deep in his core, warming his body in a nervous blaze. He had finally done it, standing up to his father: It was brash and terrifying, but he did it, and he had won. He would still be modeling since he would need an income, but not nearly as often as before, and on his own accord instead of his father's. This was his last shoot before he was free. Independent. Well, there was still a while until he and Marinette actually moved in together, but until then he was on his own time and agenda. And it felt great._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As he dragged himself through his morning routine (Plagg opting to sleep in), his thoughts drifted to his roommate. Leaving after meeting her, he was practically floating on air. Of course, he was madly in love with his Lady, but he couldn't forget Mari's beautiful, expressive eyes, or the way her lips would curl when she would tease him. She was completely and utterly adorable. He had sent her a text late the night before, saying he was home safe and asking her how she was, but she didn't respond until hours later, when he had gotten home from the shoot around noon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Marinette:] Hey, just woke up. Sorry, I passed out last night before you texted me. I'm glad you're okay!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He smiled, not hesitating to text her back immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Adrien:] You just woke up?!?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Marinette:] Hey, roommates don't judge each other. Thats like rule #1 of Roommate Code._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Adrien:] Fine. No judgement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Adrien:] Sloth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Marinette:] R U D E_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Marinette:] Speaking of being roommates, I was talking to my parents during lunch about that_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He couldn't help but wonder how her parents reacted compared to his father._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Adrien:] Annnnddd?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Marinette:] Annnnddddd they're super excited to meet you. They want you to come over for dinner tonight, around like 5?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He grinned then, his body buzzing with sudden excitement... and nervousness, but mostly excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Adrien:] Sounds fun!!! I hope they like me_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Marinette:] I don't see why they wouldn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Adrien:] Shucks. I'll be there around 4:30._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Marinette:] Alright, see ya then :)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________[Adrien:] Yupp :))_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He set his phone down and collapsed on to his bed, staring at the ceiling with a goofy smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update! I feel like now that I got over the hump of setting the story up, I can't stop writing????
> 
> As always, please leave any comments you have about corrections/errors so I can improve as a writer <3


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, Adrien rapped his knuckles on the Dupain-Chengs' door at precisely 4:30 P.M. Dressed in a powder blue button down and khakis, he spent a moment figiting with his bangs before the mustached man from the bakery- M. Dupain-Cheng - opened the door. The large man eyed him warily, his expression unreadable. Adrien swallowed nervously. "Are those for Marinette?" The baker eventually asked, gesturing to the large bouquet of multicolored tulips in his hands.

"They're for the whole family, monsieur." Adrien quickly responded in his most respectful tone. The last thing he needed was Marinette's parents thinking we was moving in with her with the wrong intentions.

The man nodded, a kind smile finally blooming on his face. "Thank you, son. Come on in."

A minute later, Adrien was sitting at a small table across from M. Dupain-Cheng, his wife having left to put the flowers in a vase. In the kitchen directly behind her father was Marinette, busy making their meal. Clearing his throat, Adrien asked, "So, what's for dinner?"

He was surprised when the father-daughter duo both shouted "SPAGHETTI SUNDAY!" in matching gruff, dramatic voices.

"It's our family's Sunday tradition," Mme. Dupain-Cheng explained, sliding onto her stool at the head of the table gracefully. "Every Sunday, Tom and I get treated by Marinette to her favorite dinner." In the kitchen, her daughter hummed proudly. Adrien smiled, half in amusement, half in awe. His "family" dinners were always made behind closed doors by professional personal chefs, and were most always ate alone by the young model. But here, it was a nightly family activity, shared in warmth and love. It was a welcome change in his humble opinion. 

Eventually the conversation took flight, the trio talking pleasantly while Marinette bustled away behind them and set the table. When the time came, Adrien volunteered to help bring the food to the table, then sat happily beside his future roommate, across from her father and beside her mother. Carefully wrapping some saucy noodles around his fork, he felt all eyes on him as he took the first bite of the night. After swallowing, he gently padded his mouth with a napkin and smiled brightly at the girl beside him. "This is amazing!" he declared, earning chuckles from the family before everyone dug in.

At one point, Sabine (as she insisted he call her) prompted, "Marinette says you met through Nino?"

Adrien nodded. "I met him through an online game a few years ago. It's funny, we were friends for nearly a year before we discovered that we both lived in Paris!"

Marinette smiled while her mother looked at him incredulously. "Thats incredible- what a coincidence!"

Across the table, Tom leaned forward excitedly. "What game?"

The next few hours were honestly the best Adrien had had in what felt like months. Years. They all finished their meal, working together to clean up before sprawling on the living room floor, playing (admittedly frustrating) board games and enjoying each other's company. By the end of the night, he was sent home with praise, hugs, and a TON of leftovers. And as if to top a perfect day off, he had patrol with his Lady.

Adrien could not have been happier. 

\---

Marinette could not have been happier. 

Adrien had been a huge hit with her parents, who were initially apprehensive of their daughter living with a boy. Thankfully, tonight had cleaned any worries they had, and apparently even given them new hopes. "You need to marry that boy." her father said the moment Adrien left. Her mother agreed, adding that she also needed to feed him. It was embarrassing, but she couldn't blame them: the boy was practically perfect. And as if to top a wonderful evening off, she was now sitting on one of the highest rafters of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for her Kitty to arrive for patrol. 

In the distance she saw the glint of the feline's staff, his small shape hanging off the end as it propelled him across Paris. Her stomach did a familar flip, as it did every time she saw him. Being Ladybug, as she had discovered over the years, took away just as much as it gave her, it's cruelest gift being Chat Noir. Chat Noir who was the perfect partner: smart, funny, kind, selfless, and talented, but who was also completely and utterly unobtainable. 

She had fallen for him the day they met, when he had encouraged her to be _her _. Ladybug. A hero. She had never met a boy so kind and thoughtful. Over the years her love only had grown stronger as they went to war together, bonding in ways not many do. At first, she denied her love, brushing off Tikki's teasing and insisting it was only platonic love, but she was mature enough now to except her feelings, and understand why they must remain hidden. No matter how much she loved the Cat, their responsibilities as heroes came first. Pursuing a relationship could distract them from their duties, and learning each others identities would endanger not only them, but their families and loved ones. It was for their own safety. Paris's safety.__

__"My Lady." Chat purred, finally reaching the beam she sat on._ _

__She smiled, staring at his cheeky grin fondly. "Kitty. Whats got you so happy?"_ _

__The blonde's grin grew as he sat down beside her, and she resisted the urge to scoot closer and kiss him. "Besides patrol with My Lady? Lets just say I had a _pawsitively _great night."___ _

____Ladybug groaned, rolling her eyes affectionately. She loved his stupid puns, but of course she could never let _him _know that. "Well, I'm glad," She gestured to the city before them. "Shall we?"___ _ _ _

______"After you." He said, rising to his feet and stretching dramatically. Ladybug nodded before leaning forward from where she sat until she was plummeting towards the ground in a graceful free fall, Paris's sweet air rushing against her. After a long moment, she pitched her yo-yo, snagging it on a nearby building and using it to propel her across the city before she could hit the ground. Behind her she could hear Chat's staff, causing her to grin bitter-sweetly._ _ _ _ _ _

______As strange as it was, she couldn't help but feel guilty about her growing feelings for Adrien. She hadn't ever been attracted to anyone besides her feline companion, but he somehow managed to change that. She couldn't help but feel as though she was betraying Chat, though he didn't know about nor reciprocate her love. Adrien was so sweet and charming, even her parents adored him. If she had to fall in love again, it would be with him, and she had always known she couldn't be with Chat, so why did she feel so bad?_ _ _ _ _ _

______As if he could sense her distress, Chat appeared in the corner of her vision as they swung above the Parisian streets, a kind smile on his face as he watched her. She smiled back, pushing her guilt away. She could stress about her love life another time, tonight she had a job to do._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please comment any corrections/mistakes you have/find so I can improve blah blah blah


End file.
